The invention is particularly suitable for systems for forming metal castings, in which the molten metal has to be transferred from the holding furnace to the dies substantially with a pouring operation rather than through ducts.
It is known in the art that molten metals are difficult to transfer among the various process systems due to their high temperature, corrosiveness and noxious gas emissions.